Love
by Halliwell2002007
Summary: Harry has won the war against Lord Voldemort and leaves the wizarding world. He now holds a secret that he doesn't want them to know. Vampires become friends, and he finds something that he has been missing. Godric..
1. A New Life

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

Chapter One The Set Up

Harry had just up and moved to Louisiana after winning the war against Lord Voldemort. He was tired of people staring at his scar and talking about him as if they knew him. He wanted to start a new life with no reporters, no fan girls, just for once in his life be a regular person. But he also had another reason that he didn't want the wizarding world finding out about because he didn't know what they would do. To be able to finally defeat Lord Voldemort (although the wizarding world still called him You Know Who) he had to Claim the Three Hollows, and their power made him the Master of Death. The down side to claiming the three hollows was that Harry would become completely immortal and that was truly something that Harry didn't want. He wanted to someday join his family and friends in the after life. But also he would never change either he was forever 17 years old. Harry was 5'6 with AK green eyes that were no longer hidden behind his glasses, he had gotten them fixed before ending the war. He had long silky wavy black hair that went past his shoulders.

Now that he was in Louisiana he bought himself a huge home with a lot of land so that he would be isolated from the population that lived around him and he would have enough room where he could fly his broom without being seen by muggles. Harry had also added a few light wards to his home to make sure that no one could find him there and protecting himself from the muggles that lived around him. The house was 6 bedrooms, the master bedroom of course was his own which had a king sized bed, and a huge TV with hundreds of DVD's. He had a walk in closet, which he now needed because never again would be wear terrible close like the ones the Dursley made him wear. In the second room he turned into a library full of books from Potter Library and the books he copied from Hogwarts library. In the third room Harry created a dueling/training room so that he could work out. The fourth was turned into his personal office so that he had somewhere to work on anything that he needed. The fifth room was a guest bedroom in case some where down the line he would need it. And in the final room was just storage room where he kept things he didn't want laying around.

Harry had decided that for the next few years he wouldn't be leaving his home. He needed to learn the full extent of his powers and how to wield them because he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of a mistake on his part. He also didn't want to accidently expose himself to the muggle world and get into to trouble with the wizarding world. He had brought Dobby and Winky into his home so that he would have someone to take care of him and incase he needed something from the outside world. Plus then he wouldn't be truly alone and Dobby himself was great entertainment so that he wouldn't be bored. And this is where his training began...

Author note-

I am not sure where this story is going so if you would like to give me some advice where you would like to see things take place leave me a review and I will see if I can work it into the story.

New Chapter Ten Years Later


	2. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

Chapter Two- Ten Years later

Ten years of complete isolation from the outside world was hard for Harry. It would be harder on others, but with living in the cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years old his life he was used to being alone. But he needed the time to be able to control his magic and gain all the knowledge that he need to know. With all the training he completed he was not as scrawny as he once was. He was still the same height which would not change but he had gained weight and was completely toned. With his long wavy silky black hair and his amazing eyes he looked like a fallen Angel. His eyes before shown grief now shown power and knowledge that someone his age shouldn't.

Harry truly spent those ten years learning everything that he could get his hands on he became a master in many subject including:

Potions

Charms

Dark Arts and their Defense

Healing

Runes

Spell Crafting

Transfiguration

Wandless Magic

Occlumency

Legilimens

He had learned that when he applied himself to his studies that he could learn anything and everything that he wanted. Harry also finished his muggle subjects as well, knowing that he would be living in the muggle world. Although Harry was hidden in his home he kept up to date with the outside news. Two years ago the Vampires came out of the coffin. When Harry saw this he laughed a good hour before settling down. He knew the wizarding world would freak out because they feared what would happen if the muggles found out that magic was real.

Harry new that the vampire would have a hard time fitting in with the muggles because they wouldn't be able to truly understand the other raise. Harry wondered if they where truly crazy coming out into the open. Knowing that vampires could take care of themselves he wasn't too worried, but muggles couldn't really do much harm to them. A war between Muggles and Vampires would be a truly bad thing and Harry didn't want to go through another war when he was just healing emotionally from his own war.

Harry went and got dressed and for the first time in ten years he was leaving his house. He got into his Honda Civic and drove into Shreveport. As he drove through town he saw a few people staring at him, but being used to it he ignored them. He parked his car and started walking around town looking at different shops seeing what this small town had to offer. After awhile he became hungry and saw a little dinner. Harry went into the place and sat and ordered. He was just listening to the people around him when a young man a few years younger then he came over.

"Hello, my name is Jack I see that you are knew to the area." He said putting his hand out. Harry shook his hand.

"My name is Hadrian but liked to be called Harry. No, I didn't just move here I have lived here a few years just stayed home." He said. Jack looked shocked at the fact that no one knew that he had been living there for years. "Please if you wish pull up a seat." Jack sat down on the other side of the table, and within a few moments both their food was placed before them.

"So Jack, how long have you been living here?" he asked, looking up from his food at the young man before him, who quickly chewed his food before answering.

"I was born and raised here. So was my family for many generations. Only for the past two years have we been getting more new people." Jack said looking back at his food and beginning to eat.

"Well, as far as I know, the only big thing that has happened in the past two years is that Vampires have come out of the coffin so I think that your saying is that it's because of them." Harry said looking at him, and wondering why it could be because of vampires that the small town was getting more people visiting.

"Well, that's just it. It is because of the vampires, they have put in a bar Fangtasia, I believe they call it. It's a Vampire bar and because of it a lot of people come to meet them or whatever is they do with them. Personally, I would like it better if the vampires had just stayed the way they where hiding." Jack said.

"It sounds to me that you don't like vampires to much yourself Jack."

"Personally I don't care, I just don't like all of the new people coming around here and making so much trouble." he said with a sigh.

"I can understand that. I don't like trouble myself" Harry said, laughing in his mind thinking about all the trouble he had gotten himself into through the years at Hogwarts. For the next hour the two sat down and chatted about themselves and things going on in the world. Harry found young Jack quite a smart young man with a lot to say, and Harry enjoyed sitting and listening to him. When they where done, Harry gave the young man his number and headed out to look around the area. After stopping at a few stores to look around, Harry found himself at a book store looking for some good muggle books. Harry thought that wizards sucked at writing novels, as most of them where about magic and Harry hated them, so he picked himself quite a few books for something to do when he got bored. He himself had read his whole library so he needed something new.

When Harry finally headed home it was only a few hours until dark. He went into his office and started working knowing that he needed to get it done, as he did not trust anyone else with his investments. Harry sat and thought about the meeting between himself and Jack. He was scared of making friends with mortals because he didn't want to become attached to them to watch them wither and die one day. He thought about making some friends with the vampires, knowing then that they would not up and die from old age. Remembering about the bar Jack spoken of, decided to go and see what it was about. He continued to work until it started getting dark outside before heading up to his room to get dressed. He dressed in a nice pair of regular pants with a nice green t-shirt. He didn't want to bring to much attention to himself, not wanted to be known as a fang banger. After double checking everything he got into his car and took off hoping he wouldn't get himself into any trouble going to a vampire bar...

Author Note-

There is another chapter much longer then the first. Hope you like it!

Third Chapter- Harry Meets Eric


	3. Harry Meets Eric

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or True Blood.

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

Chapter 3- Harry Meets Eric

Harry pulled into Fangtasia within 10 minutes after leaving his home. He looked at the bar and to him it looked perfectly normal. Harry walked over to the line and waited until it was his turn to get into the club. As he waited to get into the club he listened to people around him. Most of them where talking about get a photo of a real vampire, getting bitten or even having sex. He thought that they where stupid wanting to mess with something so much more powerful then them. But hey it was their life. It took 15 minutes to get to the front of the line. The female vampire came out of the club and looked at him up and down with an odd look on her face like she was trying to understand something.

"ID please." she said staring straight at him. Harry grabbed his wallet and showed his id. She took it from him and looked closely at it before giving it back and allowing him to enter the club. When he did it, took him a minute to get used to the noise level compared to the quietness outside. He went straight to the bar ordered a dark beer, and found a table to sit down at. As he nursed his beer he and watched as the vampires mingled with muggles. He did notice many of the vampires turned to look at him when he entered. He wondered if they could sense his power.

When Harry looked up he saw a throne chair on a side stage with a seat on each side of it. There was a man that looked about 25 years old. Harry new that this was an older vampire. He was radiant; blond and blue-eyed, tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing boots, jeans, and a vest with a white shirt under. Harry guessed he was about 6'5 by looking at him. He was a very good looking man but just not Harry's type. Before Harry could turn his eyes away the vampire turned to him as if he sensed his stare. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry turned away and took another swig of his beer. The music changed and Harry decided to get up and dance.

He went into the middle of the floor and moved to the beat, losing himself in the music. He truly loved to dance sometimes. He danced the whole song while trying to keep away from anyone wanting to dance with him. When it was over he went back to the bar to get a shot. Really muggle drinks weren't as strong as wizard drinks were, so it would take him more to get tipsy. He sat down and watched everything going around him but after awhile he felt someone staring at him and looked up to see the vampire that he saw earlier on the throne staring at him talk to the women that checked his id. The vampire raised his hand as if he was summoning him. Harry thought for a moment before getting up and making his way over wondering what the vampire wanted with him.

"My name is Eric Northman and you are?" Eric asked, looking straight into Harry eyes. Harry didn't waver looking right back at him.

"Hadrian Potter is my name, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman." he said. Now that he was up close to Eric he could tell this was a very old vampire and didn't want to offend him in anyway. He also didn't offer his hand knowing that it was a muggle thing.

"Please have a seat I would like to speak you to you. And it's Eric Mr. Potter." He said pointing to the seat next to him. Eric watched as the young man sat down, knowing that something was very different about him. He could sense it that moment he walked in the bar that he was a powerful being.

"Thank you Eric, and please call me Harry. Mr. Potter was my father and makes me sound and feel very old." Harry said to the vampire. And smiled to himself here he was 27 thinking that he felt old by a simple name when the many in front of him was many times older then he was.

"Now, I am currently sheriff of this area and I keep track of everything here and I don't know what you are or why you are here. So before you leave you will be telling what it is that you are and what you want." he said starring straight at Harry and making sure he made no sudden moment that would be a threat against him.

"If you would like to know that then we are going to have to go some where private, because I can't ever allow anyone to over hear what I have to say. As you are sheriff I will tell you, but maybe we could go to your office and speak about this." he said, looking at Eric and keeping his movements non threatening, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the sheriff. He had planned to contact the sheriff sooner or later to let them known that he was in the area.

Eric stood up and waved his hand indicating for Harry to walk in front of him. Eric told him where to go and after a few moments of walking they came to his office which they both entered and sat down.

"Now that we are in a private place please explain it to me." he said looking at him. Harry waved his hand putting up a silence shield so that they couldn't be heard by anyone.

"Well first I am a wizard." he said looking at Eric. Eric simply noodded, knowing at the very least that Harry was a wizard, but there was something different about him he was just so much more then a wizard. "I am also the Master of Death and completely immortal, there is now way for me to die. And as to why I am here, I have been here for ten years living in my home and not leaving it. I needed to the time to learn to get control of my magic. I also needed to get away after the war to be to heal from it." he said looking up at Eric.

"Well, as long as you don't break any laws or become a threat you have my permission to live here" he said. Relief went through Harry because this place had become a home to him and he loved it there. For the next hour or so Eric questioned Harry on different subjects, trying to get to know the young man, because for some reason he felt a sort of bond with him and he couldn't understand why that was. He could tell that the young man was very smart for someone so young. After awhile they both headed up to the bar because Eric needed to keep an eye on things to make sure nothing haped. Soon Harry decided that it was time to head home for the night, as he was getting quite tired.

For the next few months Harry and Eric really got to know each other and the bond between them grew into a sort of brother bond. Eric became very protective of him, not allowing anyone to get to close to him. After the first week though Eric hired him at the bar to help out with anything that he needed done but didn't have the time or patience to do himself which was a relief for him. When Eric walked in on Harry sword fighting in his home with dummies he decided that he would teach him the art himself, bringing them even closer to each other. Eric was amazed how much he missed sword fighting. He had not picked up a sword since he was human but standing there fight with Harry brought true joy to him, and that surprised him because he hadn't felt it in so long.

Although Harry spent a lot of time at the bar helping Eric out, he also spent his days hanging out with Jack. He found they had some things in common and he was great with just coming around so that Harry wasn't lonely during the days. Jack loved coming over to Harry's house watching movies or just talking about different things as well as Harry teaching him. Harry was truly starting to finally live his life and having fun with his new friends.

Author Note-

I hope I did okay on this chapter I am trying to make them longer as I go on. But anyways I want to thank everyone that left me a review they really do help me get up and write another chapter

Next chapter- Miss Sookie comes into the picture!


	4. Miss Sookie Stackhouse

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood

Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!

Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!

Chapter 4- Miss. Sookie

Harry sat down on his front lawn watching as the sun went down thinking about the past few months of his life. For the first time in his life he was living and having fun. His time spent with Eric was wonderful, as he always wanted a big brother to look out for him and to protect him. His relationship with Jack was that of a mentor. He helped the younger boy with his school work and teaching him ahead in his courses. Even though he was happy with his relationship with both Eric and Jack, he felt like there was something missing. He could feel some sort of pull, but he couldn't explain what was causing it. What was weirder is that it was it lessened when he was around Eric, and he believed that it was connected to him some how.

After watching the sun go down Harry got up and got ready to head back to Eric's bar. When he arrived he was greeted by Pam who was Eric's child. They weren't close but they put up with each other. When he entered the bar was already in full swing. This amazed him because the sun only went down 20 minutes before hand. He grabbed a drink and went up the where Eric was sitting at sat next to him.

"Hey, Eric you look so bored." He said with an raised eye brow. Eric looked at him with a bored expression.

"Yes, I am bored, the same things happen every night nothing ever changes." He said looking around his bar. Harry sat there listening to the music and glancing around at everyone, even getting up a few times to dance by himself. About 2 hours went by and when Harry sensed something strange in the bar he also noticed that Eric's head snapped up looking around. There, entering the bar were two people, a young vampire and a young girl who looked like she belonged at Sunday school. They both watched as the two went to the bar asking questions about 2 girls. After a few moments they went and sat down with their drinks. Harry watched the girl closely and scanned her with his magic, making sure that she wouldn't feel anything strange, immediately after he turned to Eric.

"She's a telepath, a very powerful one, but it seems that it only works on other humans." Harry said, starring at Eric. Eric had a calculating look on his face, although he seemed to be looking at nothing. He knew that he could use some one with that kind of power. He knew that he had Harry's, help but he didn't want to expose Harry to external dangers if it was to get out what he was. With that thought, he made a decision that he would try to bring her under his control. He glanced at the vampire he knew to be Bill Compton and raised his hand summoning them to him. Harry glanced up at Eric.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked, looking at the two walking toward them.

"No." Was all Eric was able to say before the two came to stand in front of them. Before glancing at the two, he waved his hand at the bartender and in seconds another chair was next to Harry.

"Ah, Bill Compton it's been awhile since I have seen you." he said. "Last I heard about you was that you where main streaming and it seem to be going well." he said starring straight at the girl.

"Yes, Eric I am doing quite well. May I introduce Miss Sookie Stackhouse." he said as she stepped forward to stand next to him. "Sookie, this is Eric Northman, he is the owner of Fangtasia." he said. Sookie looked at Eric, straight in the eyes, secretly impressing Harry that she could do that when a lot of people would have looked away.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman." she said. It seemed to Harry that she should really be a church instead of at a vampire bar. Then she turned to Harry. "I am sorry but we didn't get your name." She said looking straight at him. He looked at her for a few moments before standing. He put his hand out and she accepted it. He gave it a light kiss before speaking.

"I am Harry Potter, and I am pleased to meet you Miss Stackhouse." he said with a slight bow to his head. Harry could tell that Eric would like to have her as his own. He knew that her power would be useful to him, so he wanted to make a good impression with her. He then sat back down before waving his hand indicating for them to take a seat. "Please excuse the rudeness, have a seat." he said smiling at the two.

"You're not being rude at all don't worry about it Mr. Potter." she said looking at him with a smile.

"Please, no Mr. Potter that makes me sound so old. It's just Harry." he said.

"Then please Harry call me Sookie." she said. Harry glanced up at Eric to see what he was thinking. He seems to understand what Harry was doing. It amazed him that Harry could read him so well that he knew what he wanted and helping him get it.

"Now, I saw you two speaking to Longshadow about the death of two girls. What is that all about?" he demanded, looking at the two. He made it seem as a question, but Bill knew that it was a demand. Before Bill could answer his question Sookie spoke up.

"Two girls where murdered in the past few weeks in Bon Temps. My brother was accused of the murders, but the thing it the two girls in question where bitten my vampires. We were looking for information on them." she said. "My brother may be a lot of things, but a murder he isn't." she said looking up at Harry and Eric. "If you could look at the photos to see if your remember them." she asked. Harry looked at her and nodded his head not see a problem with helping the young girl. Eric also nodded his head, so she pulled out the photos of the two girls and handed them to Harry, who looked at them and handed them to Eric.

"I am sorry, but I don't remember either of them." he said to the girl and looked up at Eric to see if he remembered them.

"Yes, I remember both of them. The brown haired one I had a taste of, but not the other one she was pathetic to me." he said handing the photos back to her. "I have not heard about the murders from other of my kind, but I will look into it. If a vampire is responsible for it I will deal with it." he said. Eric figured to get on her good graces he could spare some time to help her.

"I don't understand, deal with it?" she said looking at him.

"It's my job; I am the Sheriff of Area Five." he said, and when she didn't seem to understand he continued to explain. "As Sherriff, I am responsible for all vampires in Northern Louisiana. All crimes that vampires commit, I punish them for it. And if any humans commit any crimes against vampires, I also punish them." he said. 

"Wow, that must be a lot of work." she said, suddenly seeming to blank out. Harry watched her as she seem to use her ability to read people in the bar. Eric was watching as well. Sookie reached out with her ability and scanned all of the humans in the bar. She found nothing out about the murders but there was an undercover cop there that was waiting for back up. She also knew that there was a vampire in the bathroom feeding on a human. Her head snapped up and looked at the three men starring at her. "We need to leave now, there is going to be a raid. That man over there." she pointed at him, "is a cop and is waiting for back up. There is also a vampire in the bathroom feeding on a man." she said looking at Eric. Eric waited for a few moments and stood up. Eric muttered a few words under his breath, knowing that his child Pam would get the message to get out of the bar. He then went over to Harry and grabbed him, walking out the back of the club with Bill and Sookie. When they where out Bill picked up Sookie and Eric picked up Harry and left in separate ways at vampire speed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." Eric said before taking off. Harry loved it when Eric took him flying, it was as liberating as flying on his broom Within a few moments they where at Harry's home. He unlocked his door and they both entered going into the living room. Harry looked at the man that he thought of as a big brother and thought of a way to help him get Sookie.

"I know that you want her Eric. But what I want to know is why?" Harry said sitting across from Eric.

"I think that her powers could be useful. I don't want anyone to know about you yet and she would be best as a step in." He said.

"Okay, then I will help you get your girl." he said. They sat there talking for awhile before Eric needed to leave to deal with the raid that happened in his club. "Goodnight little brother." he said leaving the room.

"Goodnight big brother." Harry muttered know that Eric heard him. Harry got up and went to his room to get ready for bed. He was tired and need a nice hot bath.

The next morning Harry got up early like every morning and went for his morning run. When he came home on the living room table was a folder of information about Sookie. Perusing the enclosed material, he noted that she worked at a restaurant, and decided that he would go to get breakfast to meet up with her. So, after he completed his morning routine, he quickly went to his library and pulled out a book that he would need. After about 15 minutes of driving, he was in Bon Temps. It didn't take long to find the place, it was a small town after all. He entered and as he did everyone stopped what they where doing to look at him. They all started talking quietly about him. He didn't mind them he was used to it. He sat down and waited for the waitress to take his order.

A few moments later the waitress came over and took his order, and when she left he looked around. It was rather cozy little place it seemed to be a bar and restaurant which was proudly the only one in the area. A few minutes passed before the door opened again, and in came Sookie herself.

"Hey, Sookie." he called out to her and she looked over surprised to see him there, crossing the room to greet him. Harry stood up and gave her a hug before sitting back down.

"Hey, Harry what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I was told this place has great breakfast so decided to come and try it out. Won't you sit with me?" he asked. She nodded and sat down, deciding what to have for breakfast herself.

"So, how do you like the area?" ,he asked

"It seems very nice. I like this place as well, it is very cozy." he said looking at her. "Ah, last night when I went home I went and got this book that I thought could help you with your ability." he said, reaching in his bag for a book, which he brought it out and handed it to her. She took it and looked at the cover looking shocked. Written on the cover it said The Way to Control Your Telepathic Abilities." She looked up him in shock. "Don't be socked, that book will teach you how to control and block people out. There are some people out there that have similar abilities that you have. I came across this book in my family library, and after meeting you last night, I figure that you might like to read it." he said looking at her. She put the book under her purse as the waitress came to give them there food. She looked up at Harry.

"Thank you, I have been trying to learn to control it for a long time and can to a certain point. But this should help me a lot." she said as she began to eat. They used small talk to get to know each other a little better. Harry didn't tell her much, not wanting to give up to much information about himself to this young girl, but he did have a wonderful time talking to her. He could also tell that the young girl was starting to trust him which was a great thing.

For most of the day, Harry and Sookie where seen around town talking, while she showed him places and told him stories about things she had done growing up, like falling out of a tree or almost getting hit by a car when she was younger. He told some stories of himself without mentioning magic. Harry thought that she was an amazing human. Not many people where truly open to vampires, but she seem to truly care about them, which amazed him. Most peoples reactions were to get rid of them or to find a way to get bitten or laid, but she seem to have her own place where she respected them and wanted to get to know them and understand them. After a while, Harry need to leave, knowing that Eric should be up soon and wanting to get back to talk to him about what he had learned.

"Sookie, I have had a wonderful time, thank you" he said, giving her a hug before getting into his car.

"I have as well, you are more then welcome to come by anytime Harry." she replied, backing up as he pulled out.

"We will see each other again soon Sookie." he said. He waved and took off heading towards the bar. He knew that he had gained her trust in just one day. Within 20 minutes he was outside Eric's bar. He went into the bar and headed straight for Eric's office without stopping. When he got there Eric was sitting at his desk.

"You will not believe the day I have had Eric." he said sitting down on the other side of the desk watching him work. He stopped and looked up at Harry, raising his eyebrow waving his hand for him to continue. "Well I spent the day with Sookie." he said smiling at Eric. He went into detail about everything that had happened that day with her. "I think I have gained her trust, I even gave her a book about controlling her abilities, which would help her and you as well." he said.

"You did well. I am glad that you went you have done something that I can't. I wouldn't have been able to stand listening to have that stuff." he said smiling.

"Yes, I know that. That is why I went and you didn't. Plus, you would have tried to get into her pants, and she would have been pissed off with you and would fight, not trusting you at all." They spent some time talking with each other, eventually leaving the office to head out to the main bar area for a drink. Eventually, Harrys human needs took over and he parted company with Eric, heading home for the night. He wondered what the next day would bring with the new people in his life.

Author Note-

Sorry it took me so long to come up with another chapter. Unexpected complications came up that I had to take care of. Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone. And yes thanks to the other that pointed out my problems it helps me go back over everything making it better. If you see any problems that I have missed tell me and I will go back and fix it.

Next Chapter- Not yet sure what the next chapter will be


	5. Dallas, Texas Here We Come

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

Chapter 5 Dallas, Texas Here We Come!

Harry woke up a few (hours)weeks later feeling wired feeling depressed for no identifiable reason. After trying to sort out the root of these feelings, he finally realized they were not his own. He realized that it might have something to do with the pulling feeling that he had been experiencing. Harry got out of bed and decided to start his day like every other day. (When I say that he get up it's more like around noon cause he stays up most of the night hanging around Eric and other vampires that he meets.) When he was ready, he headed back to the bar, as Eric had a lot of work for him to do lately. That's another reason why Eric liked having Harry around because he could give him important work that needed to be done during the day or places that he need to run to and he trusted Harry enough to do it for him and not screw it up, or screw him over.

Harry spent the rest of the day working in Eric's office processing a lot of paperwork and projects and making a lot of calls. Harry stopped to take a break around suppertime , grabbing the food he brought himself going over the past few weeks in his mind as he ate. He had spent time with Sookie, teaching her how to use her abilities and how to turn them on and off , as well as teaching her how to get at what she was looking for. She was really getting the hang of it and he was proud of her. He also helped her get her brother out of jail. Although he didn't mind Sookie, he really hated her brother. He was a real dumbass and nothing like his sister at all. Being so deep in thought, he didn't even notice the time, so he was surprised when the door opened without some one knocking. No one went into Eric's office without knocking except himself, Pam or Eric. He looked up to find Eric looking at him. He knew immediately that there was something seriously wrong. Harry got up and walked over to him.

"Eric, what's happened?" he asked looking into his big brother eyes.

"Harry, I need your help. I wouldn't normally ask but I can't take any chance that something can go wrong. Your skills would go a long way to insuring our success." Eric said, sitting down behind his desk looking into Harry's eyes, pleading for him to help him with his problem.

"Eric, you are scaring me please tell me what's wrong?" he said sitting down in the chair. Eric really was freaking Harry out because he had never seen his big brother in such a way.

"My maker, Godric has come up missing and I need to go and help search for him. His nest mates believe that a church cult is behind it." He said .

"Okay, I will help you, lets hear what you know and we can plan from there." Harry had every intention of helping Eric find his maker. The bond between maker and child was different with everyone, one but that one between Eric and Godric was a very powerful one that even surprised Harry.

"They call themselves the Fellowship of the Sun. They are against vampires and anyone who associates with them as well. They make themselves out to be the perfect everything while they train humans to kill and or capture vampires. We believe that he has less than a week if they do have him. We also believe that there is a mole inside Godric's nest. That is why I want you there. I wanted to see if you could get Sookie to come along with us. I don't care if you have to pay her to come." He said trying to hold back his grief of the thought of his maker dead.

"I will get her to agree to come don't worry about that. Make all the arrangements and let me know when we will leave as soon I get everything needed. I will go talk to Sookie about coming with us. Where is the nest anyways?" he asked wanting to know where he was being taken.

"Dallas, Texas is where Godric nest is. Just to let you know he is also a sheriff of Area 9, so there are going to be a lot of vampires wanting to help us get him back." he said, warning his little brother about what to expect for when they got there.

"Okay, thanks. I am going to go and get Sookie to agree and get the things I need for the trip. Don't worry Eric I will make sure nothing happen to Godric." He said standing up. For the first time since he had know the ancient vampire, he hugged him, knowing that Eric needed and that he would never admit it.

Harry speed all the way to Sookie's work, rehearsing what to say to her to get her to help them. Within a few minutes he was at the restaurant, parking his car. He went straight inside looking for her. When he spotted her dropping off an order, he crossed the room to meet her.

"Sookie, can you take a break, there's something really important that I need to speak to you about." he said, looking at her seriously. She looked up at him for a moment then nodded and went up to talk to her boss. The man looked at him and then nodded back at Sookie. They both made their way outside so that they could talk without anyone over hearing what they had to say.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked him looking worried.

"Eric got a call this morning and it's was really bad news. His maker, or his vampire father, was taken last night. We believe that it was a church cult that took him. They are a group of people that train humans to hunt and kill or kidnap vampires and anyone else who associates with vampires. We also believe that someone within Godric's nest betrayed him. Eric and I need your help to find out what happened. We are willing to give you anything you want and pay for everything for the trip." he pleaded. She looked at him for a few moments.

"Of course, I will help you. All I need is for you to pay for the trip and I will help you with everything that I can." She said to him. She felt she owed Harry because he was trying to help her with her abilities as well as helping out her brother. Harry smiled at her and picked up his phone to call Eric.

"Hey Eric, she agreed to come with us. All she wants is for us to pay us for the trip as well as 2,000.00 dollars a day for her work." Harry said to him. Sookie looked shocked about what he said about the money. She shock her head at him telling him no. Harry waved his hand at her telling her to keep quiet. "Yes, I will go with her to pack and we will head to my place so I can get everything I need. Afterwards, we will meet you in your office. I will talk to you later big brother." He said hanging up the phone. "Sookie, I know that you don't like taking money but this way he won't feel that he owes you a debt for what you are doing. Vampires don't like being indebted to humans for anything." Harry said to her trying to make her understand. She looked at him and thought about it. " If you don't want to use the money, put it in our savings account in case something happens, then you will have a bit of fallback money." he said, smiling as she finally agreed with him.

"Okay, I can do that. Let me go in and talk to Sam about getting the next few days off." She said looking at Harry. She headed inside and Harry went to sit in his car, putting the air on cause it was warm out. After a few minutes she comes and walked up to his car. "Follow me out to my place and we can get my stuff. I will ride to your place with you, that way we don't worry people if my car is missing." It took her about an hour to get herself cleaned up and get everything packed up, as she also had to make a few calls so that no one would worry that she would be gone for a few day. She had promised Sam that she would call daily to check in with him. Harry carried her things out to the car and they headed straight to his home. She had never been there before so she was shock when they finally got there. Harry's house was gorgeous. She loved everything about it and loved it more when they went inside.

"You have an amazing house." She said with wide eyes. He laughed at her expression.

"Thank you Sookie. I won't be long and then we can meet up with Eric at the bar." He said walking, up the stair, waving at her to come with him. Sookie looked at everything as they made there way to his bedroom. She was astounded by his bedroom, it was the biggest bedroom that she had ever seen. She sat on his bed and watched him pack his things. She noticed that he had a huge wardrobe. She thought that in all her time with him, she had never noticed him taking an interest in either gender, which to her was a bit odd. And looking around his house he seemed to be one of those people who where also completely clean. She wondered if he was gay or straight.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she said, looking at him nervously. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow and wondering why she seemed nervous all of a sudden, nodding his head for her to continue. She bit her lip for a moment looking down. Then she lifted her head and looked at him. "Are you gay?"

He looked at her for a moment shocked that she would ask him straight out, but thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I am gay, but I am not dating anyone at the moment, I haven't found anyone that interests me yet." he said to her. He knew that she didn't care if he was gay or straight, and for that he was thankful, because he really did like her as a friend. Eric knew that he was gay as well and he didn't care.

Sookie nodded her head at him. He went back to packing his things and within a few moment he was done and they headed back to his car. When they pulled up to Fangtasia, they noticed that is seemed to be closed. Harry knew that Eric wouldn't be in the mood to put up with anyone at the moment with his maker missing and he understood that. They both left their things in the car and headed into the club and straight to Eric's office. Harry didn't even knock just walked in. Eric wasn't alone Pam was there with him. When they went in they both looked up at them.

"We leave in 20 minutes to the airport where a private jet will be waiting for us. We will be gone about a week and rooms are set up for all three of us." He said to them both. They both nodded to him understanding. Sookie sat down next to Pam and Harry left and within a few moments he came back caring a soda for them both. When he handed it to Sookie she nodded thanking him. Harry went and sat down next to Eric. For the next 20 minutes the ironed out the details of going to Dallas.

When they got to the airport they all got onto the private jet. Harry tried not to snort at the stewardess because knowing Eric as he did he would probably be having fun the whole way there, which was true, since within a few moments of getting on the jet the two went into the private room in the back. Harry just shook his head at his brother antics. He hoped that he wasn't like that when he was a thousand years old. Harry grabbed his bag pulling out his book and grabbed an extra one and handed it to Sookie. She thanked him and started reading. They both read the entire ride to Texas., which was short, since within a few hours they where landing.

When they finally landed there was a limo there waiting for Eric, Sookie and himself. They where taken to hotel Carmella which was made for vampires. Eric went straight up to the front desk getting the card to their room. When he was done he waved at them to follow him. They where staying in the same suite, just three different rooms. Eric led them to their suite and they let Sookie choose her own room first. Harry went last because he really didn't care where he was sleeping.

Within minutes after they were done unpacking, there a knock at the door. Harry, who was closest to the door, opened it and there where two vampires one male and one female. Harry looked at them for a moment before turning.

"Please, come in." He said turning into the room. "Eric, we have two guest here to see you." He said, showing the two people into the sitting the room. Eric came into the room as well as Sookie.

"Stan, Isabol." He said looking at them both.

"Eric, while the two of you talk why don't I take Sookie down and get something to eat." He was hungry and he knew that Sookie was as well since he pulled her out of work. He looked at Eric.

"Go ahead, make sure to be careful Harry." He said hoping that they would stay out of trouble because he had enough on his plate at the moment.

"Are you implying something Eric?" he said looking at his brother with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, little brother I am implying that you attract more trouble then anyone that I have ever met in my thousand years living." He said smiling at his little brother.

"I will be fine big brother and all those times I got myself into trouble I always got myself out of it. Plus life would be boring without attracting a little danger every once in a while." He said to Eric. "But you are right we don't need that right now." He said to his brother. He looked at the two vampires, who where looking shocked at the fact that Eric was treating a human as his equal and even call him little brother and Harry smiled at them. Then Harry turned to Sookie and indicated for her to follow him. When they left they went straight down to the restaurant to get some food. They where gone about an hour looking around the new area and being careful not to get into any trouble. They didn't go far from the hotel knowing, that they had the next day to explore the city. When they started to head back to there room dawn was starting to approach. They hurried to there room knowing that Eric would want them back before he went to sleep. When they got back they sat down for a few minutes and Eric talked to them, telling them that if they went out while he was sleeping that they would be followed by guards to keep them safe. Both agreed knowing that it better safer then sorry.

Harry went to his room and got ready for bed knowing that it was going to be a long night so might as well sleep all day. He laid in bed when he suddenly noticed that the pull was stronger then it used to be. He knew that he have to find out what it was before he left Texas.

Author Note-

I don't know if I am going to be having Bill in this story or not. And I also don't know if I am going to have Sookie with a vampire either. There is not really a plan for this story so I am just making it up as I go along. I haven't read the books so I don't know if I am hitting on anything out of them. The seasons 1-3 I have seen so I will use some things out of them. I am not sure how much yet because I am going way of track with them. I hope to be taking more out of Harry Potter with making something better then true blood for vampire to drink I don't know.

Chapter 6- Yet to be known


	6. Erics Maker Soul Mates

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

**Warning There is Male on Male action at the end. There is big bold black letter warning you so if you don't like it please skip to the next chapter when you hit the warning. **

Chapter 6- Eric's Maker/ The Pull

When Harry woke up it was already dark outside. Harry didn't seem to notice he got up out of bed, and with a wave of his hand he was dressed. He walked out of his room where there where several vampires talking. He again did not notice, but continued to keep walking, not hearing his named being called. He couldn't take it anymore he was being called and pulled to something. He left the hotel, unaware that he was being followed. He walked for many miles, not really understanding where he was going, allowing himself to pulled to where he needed to go. After an hour of walking he was in front of a church.

Harry walked into the church not paying attention again to those who tried to talk to him. He pushed past them with three vampires following him. Harry went straight into the basement where he found a silver cage with a vampire in it. Harry new that this was the reason for the pull sensation he finally understood what was happening. This vampire was his soul mate, and he had begun to fell the pull when he was in danger, not only from himself but from the ones that held him. Harry new that the vampire in front of him wanted to end his life and he hoped that he would be able to stop him, because he would forever be missing a piece of himself if he where to lose his soul mate. When the vampires saw who was in the cage, there where gasps. Harry waved his hand again and the door opened, allowing him to walk through. To everyone's shock he closed the door behind himself.

"Harry, let us in please." asked Eric looking at Harry in amazement, not understanding what was happening with his little brother. He had been following Harry since he left his room and he was a little freaked, because his little brother seemed not to be responding to him, although a part of him was glad he had found his maker.

Harry didn't respond to Eric, he just looked at the vampire in front of him, who seemed to be Eric's maker. He moved over to the vampire that was on the floor watching him. Harry slid to his knees in front of Godric placing a hand on his. Harry felt a flair of his magic go through him and go into Godric. Godric himself flinched at the feel of magic going through him. He looked at Harry in awe, he felt complete when the young wizard touched him, like he found that something that was missing from him his whole life. Harry noticed that Godric was extremely pale and he knew that he needed blood soon. Even though he was old he knew that Godric hadn't feed even before he was captured. He pulled his hair to one side and slid forward bending his neck. He grabbed Godrics face with both hands bringing, his face to his neck. He waited for a moment and when Godric didn't bite he pulled him back looking into his eyes.

"You need to feed Godric. We will not move until you do." Harry said, giving Godric a look that said do it or else. He nodded his head and brought Harry's neck closer to him, gently biting before beginning to suck. Harry didn't even flinch when he was bitten, but when Godric started sucking on his neck he started to moan. After a few minutes Godric, let go of Harry after licking the wound so it would heal. He was in shock that this young boy before him made him feel complete, and the taste of his blood was the best thing he had tasted in 2000 years.

Harry looked at Godric with a small smile on his face. He felt completely safe with the vampire before him. Godric stood up and put his hand out for Harry to take. After Godric helped him up, Harry walked over to the door and opened it. Eric entered and walked over to Godric sliding down to his knees bowing his head to his maker.

"Godric." Eric said to his maker, not knowing what to say to him. He didn't know what was going on between his little brother and his maker, but he knew that something had changed when the two touched, he had felt the magic that connected the two.

"Eric, how I have missed you, my Viking." Godric said smiling down at Eric. Godric was in misery, just a while ago he was ready to die and end his 2000 years on earth, but now he felt himself no longer tired of living. He now had a reason to live and it was the young human that stood next to him.

"We must go Godric, they know we are here." Eric said, hearing people gathering above them. Godric nodded his head, grasping Harry's hand in his and proceeded to exit the cage that they where in. The two other vampires bowed to him. Godric and Harry where the first one's to walkout the door, followed by Eric, and then Isabol and Stan. When they got upstairs Godric picked Harry up and ran vampire speed back to his home with the other three following behind him.

When they arrived, there where many vampires there. All activity stopped and everyone turned to look at their sheriff when he entered. They all bowed as he walked past, wondering who the human was in his arms. Godric, Eric and Harry went into a room and sat down, Harry pulling himself from Godric's arms and crossing to sit on the sofa. Godric followed Harry and sat next to him, Eric following him and sitting on Harry's other side.

"Do you mind explaining to me what happen back there Harry?" Eric asked looking at his little brother. Harry looked at his brother and then got up and shut the door, so that just the three of them in the room. He waved his hand and put up wards so that no one could over hear what they where about to talk about.

"When I told you that I am immortal the master of death, what I didn't know was that I would have a soul mate. Very rarely, people are gifted with a true mate. Many people just fall in love with people that they can stand to be around, but very rarely do they meat their soul mate. For awhile now, I have been feeling a pull, and I did not understand or know the source of it, although around you it did seem to lessen for a time. The day before you told me that Godric had been taken it began to get worse. I believed that it was because he was in danger of dying either by his own hands or by the people who held him." He explained to them. "When we touched, my magic recognized that Godric is in fact my soul mate, and that was the magic that you felt. Since Godric is a vampire there are three parts that need to happen for the bonding to be complete. First Blood willing given. Two body willing given. Three Soul bonding." He said to them. Eric nodded his head understanding. He was happy to know that his little brother and maker would truly be happy together. " Even though I already gave Godric my blood it doesn't actually count as part of the bonding. All three have to happen at the same time. At the moment of release we have to share each other's blood and then magic will take a piece of each of our souls and place them in each other. We it would bond us together forever." He said looking at Godric.

Godric understood what he was being told. That he would have to live forever never being able to die. And for the first time in a long time he didn't care about dying anymore, because now he had something to live for. The thought of leaving his soul mate behind brought pain to him that he had never felt before. He was also thankful that his child seem to accept what was happening, he could tell that Eric really cared for the young wizard.

"Well, I believe that we should introduce ourselves cause I believe that we have forgotten to do that." He said amused that they had forgotten something such as that. Harry smiled at him.

"Well, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I was born in Godric's Hollow, a small village in England, on July 31, 1980." He said. He went on and explained everything about his life to Godric. Eric sat back and listened to them both explain their lives to each other. Harry told them everything about himself and then when he was done Godric told Harry everything about himself as well. They sat together for many hours talk about everything.

Dawn was approaching and Eric went back to the hotel so that Sookie wouldn't freak out about being alone. Harry followed Godric back to his room, not wanting to be separated from his soul mate after just find him. Godric didn't want him to leave either, he was feeling very possessive of his little mate. They went into his room, and slowly peeled off their clothes, stopping when only their boxers were left. Harry crossed to Godric, taking in his mates tattoo's in awe. He could understand that they meant that Godric was a truly skilled warrior.

**Warning- This is male on male. If you don't like please to the next Chapter. _**

Taking his mates' hand in his own, Harry led Godric to the bed. He curled up with the vampire, laying his head on his chest, looking up at Godric and finding his staring down at him. He lifted himself up a little putting his lips onto Godrics. Godric returned Harry's , running his tongue across the young man's lips seeking entrance. Harry willingly admitted him, their tongues dancing and mapping each others mouths. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he needed his mate and he need to complete their bond. The pull in his chest was so strong and he wanted to feel complete. Slowly, Godric laid Harry back, moving so that his own body covered his young mates. He could feel the need of his mate and the need to complete the bond between them. Slowly he began to kiss up and down Harry's body, slowly putting his hand inside his boxers slowly pulling them down and off of Harry. Harry himself did the same thing to Godric, wanting to feel his mate against himself.

Godric knew that this being Harry's first time with a man it had the potential to be painful and it wasn't going to last long, so he went to the side table, grabbed lube, and was back on Harry within seconds. Harry spread his legs apart and Godric kneeled between them. He slowly slicked his finger with lube and circled around the hole before pushing in slowly, trying not to hurt his mate. Harry had a thing for a little pain, so he pushed down, slamming himself on the single finger within him. Godric seem to understand this and put lube on two more fingers and shoved them inside of his mate. Harry moaned as he Godric hit the spot within him. Pain and pleasure racked Harrys body for a moment before Godric added a fourth finger, not being gentle at all. After a few moments of sliding his fingers in and out of Harry he pulled them out and Harry moved with disappointment. Godric took the lube and slicked his cock then positioned his body so that he was laying over Harry, bending down and kissing him while aligning himself at Harry's entrance. He intertwined his hands with Harry's before slamming in to his mate, as Harry threw his head back moaning.

"Goddddddric" Harry moaned. Pain and pleasure surged through his body. He couldn't believe how much pleasure was going through his body. Godric slowly slid in and out, gradually increasing to vampire speed, feeling that Harry wanted more. Godric knew that they weren't going to last much longer, he could feel his orgasm approaching, so he bent down to kiss Harry before moving down to his neck, sinking his fangs into his young mate. Harry mimicked the action, using his magic to extend his canines to fangs, and biting Godric. Within seconds, both reached their orgasms, as a golden glow formed around the two, warming them and sealing their bond. As Godric slid out of Harry, he turned his mate so that he was laying on his chest, wrapping his arms around the raven haired man. Both of them felt that the missing part of themselves had finally been returned. Harry gave Godric one last kiss before falling asleep within Godrics hold. Godric looked down at this mate, holding him tightly as he fell asleep, feeling truly happy for the first time in his long life.

Author Note-

Silvermane1- I don't know if this is going to be a male preg one or not. I have thought about that but haven't made my mind up quite yet. Wink wink…

Mistsnight- I have never read that books so I know nothing about them. Sorry. All I have seen are the True Blood shows.

Really there is no outline for this story like I have said before I just think up things through the day that sound good and make up a chapter. So really if you have an idea about the story let me know and if I like it I might add it in.

I really try to write a chapter daily but some times I just can't think of something to write or I have other things needed done but I am trying to write a chapter at least every other day. But you have to be patient cause I have a beta that checks over my story so that I can get my mistakes fixed.

Question: Who should Eric be with. I have been trying to figure out if it should be a character from Harry Potter or True blood or I should make some one up. And if so should it be male or female. Human, werewolf, wizard? Let me know what you think!


	7. Side Effects

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

Chapter 7- Side Effects

Harry woke up the next morning alone in bed but he could sense his mate in the other room. Not really paying attention, he waved his hand cleaning and dressing himself. He walked into the other room, oblivious to the presence of his brother or Stan or Isabol. He went straight to Godric, needing physical contact with his mate. He calmly put on leg on each side of his mates legs sitting down and barring his face in his neck nuzzling it. Godric was surprised at the sudden action that his mate had taken, but wrapped his arms around Harry, pushing his nuzzling face deeper into his neck. Harry used his magic to extend his canines to fangs and bit down slightly on Godric's, neck waiting to see if Godric would let him take some of his blood. Godric, sensing that his mate needed his blood, allowed him. Harry started drinking from Godric's neck slowly, knowing that it would be more pleasurable that way. He didn't understand why he needed to drink from Godric, all he knew is that he craved it for some reason. After a few moments he stopped and slid off of his lap, sitting down right beside him and smiled at his big brother, who was completely shocked about what he had just witnessed.

"What is going on Harry? You have never before shown interest in drinking Vampire blood. I understand that you needed to when you bonded but why now?" Eric asked, worried that something had gone wrong with the bonding. He wasn't only worried about his little brother but his maker as well. Harry looked up at him trying to understand his own actions as well.

"I don't know. You are right though, never before have I wanted Vampire blood or any other kind, but I had a craving for Godrics blood and only his." he said. He was trying to understand what had come over him.

"Maybe it has to do with the new bond that has brought you two together?" asked Isabol. "I mean, this is the first time something like this has happened, maybe it's normal." she said, not wanting something to go wrong. She loved Godric very much, they had been friends for many years. She hadn't seen him this happy in a very long time and she wanted nothing to ruin his new found happiness.

"It could be possible that my blood some how strengthens the bond itself." Godric said, hoping that nothing was wrong with his new mate. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"That could be true, blood is a very powerful thing and can be very powerful, especially when it comes to magical people." he said. "Since we are the first soul mate human/vampire couple, we will just have to learn as we go along." He said with a smile on his face. He was truly happy to know that he wouldn't be alone the rest of his life. Even if he mated with a vampire he knew that they could still be killed. All of a sudden an thought popped into his mind. Now that there soul bond was complete, Godric was completely immortal just like himself. That would mean nothing could kill him not even the sun. His head snapped up, and looking into Godric's, eyes he smiled. "You do realize that since we bonded you are completely immortal which means that you are may be immune to the sun." he said looking at his mates shocked face. Godric was completely shock about what he was just told. Thinking about being able to walk in the day light would be the only thing he missed from his human days. "I don't know about silver though and I don't want to test it." He said knowing that silver weakened vampires but did not kill them. "We can do some safe testing at dawn to see if you can stand the sun light." he said to Godric with a small smile on his face. Godric was amazed at the prospect that he might be able to walk in the sun for the first time in 2000 years.

"That would be the most amazing gift that I could possibly get. I have always missed the sun since turning into a creature of the night." he said. For the first time in a long time Godric couldn't wait for dawn to come. No more living in the darkness would change everything.

Eric looked at Godric with awe, knowing that his maker would finally get everything that he wanted. He was surprised that he wasn't jealous of his maker, that he would be able to do something the he would never be able to do. He was starting to understand where his protective nature came from when it came to Harry, he was protecting him until the two completed there bond. He still felt protective of his little brother but not as much as before. He knew that Godric would not let any harm come to him. He might not be able to die, but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt.

Godric thought about all that happened since Harry walked into the cage at the Fellowship of the Sun. He went from wanting to die to wanting to live forever with his mate. He for once was truly happy. Part of him thought that he didn't deserve what was given to him because all that he had done in his life, but thinking about all that he was being given, he thought that maybe he was being given a chance to make up for his past crimes.

Isabol had watched them very closely since Harry walked into the room, truly amazed at what she was seeing. This young immortal was making her best friend, the man she respected above everything and everyone, truly happy and glad to be living. She had watched him slowly waste away wanting to die for the past hundred of years. Now, he was glowing with happiness and life that she swore that she never let anyone who wanted to hurt them touch them no matter what.

Stan watched the interaction between the two, not knowing what to think. He hated humans and believed that they where below them, but he really didn't know what Harry was, and seeing what he meant to Godric he would respect him in the very least. He really didn't want to get on the wrong side of the young wizard, as he had two powerful vampires protecting him. He felt truly sorry for anyone who tried to lift a figure against the young man. He had heard stories of Godric before he mellowed out and they even scared him.

Just then, Sookie walked into the room looking at all the vampires. She saw Harry for the first time since they had gotten to Dallas. She knew there was something different about him, but didn't have time to think about it. She needed to speak to them. Harry looked up at her with a questioning look.

"I think that I have found a traitor in the nest." she said. This made them all freeze for a moment, not wanting to believe that one of their own would be working for the Fellowship of the Sun. Only someone close to one of them could have betrayed them. "I am sorry, I was hoping when I came here that there wasn't a traitor. I am sorry Isabol, but its your human, Hugh." she said sadly, looking at the only female vampire in the room. Isabol bowed her head as tears of blood began to slip down her face. "We were in the kitchen eating dinner and I heard him thinking about the FOTS, so I listened in on his thoughts. He was approached a few months ago by one of them members. At first he didn't listen to them, but it seems they hit a nerve talking about being Isabol's pet. After a lot of talking, he began reporting to them. They would meet at his work and exchange information." she said sadly. Harry got up and went over to Isabol, kneeling in front of the crying woman and wrapping her in his arms.

"Sshh, I know that it hurts and that you love him. Do not blame yourself for him turning. They hit a nerve for him, making him believe that you didn't love him and only saw him as a pet. He loves you and I know that because I have seen the looks he gives you. They used his fear against him." he said to her, rocking her back and forth while she cried. He muttered comforting words into her ear, knowing what she needed to hear from him. Harry looked up finding both Eric and Godric looking at him with small smile on there faces. He smiled back at them. Isabol got up, bringing Harry to his feet with her. She gave him a hug thanking him for his kind words, and bowing to Godric she went into her room.

Godric had one of his underlings detain Hugh so that they could question him hopefully, finding out information about the FOTS. An hour later Hugh was brought before Godric, his fear was obvious. Harry walked over to his bag next to the sofa that Eric had brought him that night before he had woken. There was a vile inside with clear liquid. He went over to Hugh and forced him to take three drops of the liquid.

"He will not be able to lie for the next hour unless given the antidote." He said to them. They nodded at him.

"Do you know if the Fellowship of the Sun has anything planned to due with my nest?" Godric asked Hugh.

"No, at least that is what they told me." He said with little to no emotions to his voice.

"Do they know the location of Godrics nest?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they knew before they met me." He said.

"How many nest do they know about?" Eric asked Hugh. Hugh began to tell them the names of the nest they new about. Harry conjured paper and pen and began to right them down. There where about 15 all together.

"This isn't good. Those are the biggest nest in the area. If they wanted to, they would be able to wipe out most of the vampires here in Dallas." Godric said, hanging his head. He didn't know how the FOTS got all of this information. Godric looked up at Stan. " I want you to gather trusted vampires and visit all of these nest. I want them moved to the Hotel ASAP. I want them there until we can have them moved to secret location to protect them. I want security on high alert until further notice." he said. Stan stood, nodding his head and bowing before leaving them. They asked a few more questions, but he didn't know much else, and was soon given the antidote to the potion. "Hugh, from this day forward you are banned from this nest. It is because of Isabol's love for you that I don't make your punishment worse. Yes, young one, she truly loves you." he said. Hugh looked up at the man that he betrayed. He knew that he was being used soon after he started help them. He didn't want to continue but he didn't want Isabol to know that he doubted her love for him. He would take his banishment knowing that he could have gotten most worse for endangering Godric.

Harry looked up at the clock, noting that dawn would be soon approaching, he turned and looked at Godric. He could see the fear in his mate that he would not be able go join him in the sunlight. He knew he couldn't die, but that didn't mean that it couldn't be painful for him to be in the sun. Godric turned to his child and nodded his head. Eric new that it was time for him to go to his room to rest for the day. Sookie went to bed as well. She had been up all night, and she also knew that Harry and Godric would want this moment to themselves.

Godric brought Harry into his arms, breathing in his mates sent. Over the next 30 minutes, the sun began to show itself. Harry smiled at Godric, bringing him to where there was strip of sun light coming through the heavy curtains. They didn't want to test it by jumping into the sun in case there was pain. Holding onto Harrys hand in his own, he began to extend it out into the sun before him. Putting his hand into the sun, he was amazed at the warmth he felt, and realized there was no pain, he was not burning. He pulled Harry along with him and went to the door, throwing it open, and with a happy smile on his face he walked with his mate by his side into the sun for the first time in over 2000 years.

Author Note-

Biaka17- I don't know about MPREG but I am thinking about it. It would make a wonderful for Godric and Harry to bring a child into the world. So I am truly thinking about adding that to the story.

Mistsnight- Truly for some reason the books don't really do anything for me. I love reading but for some reason I can't make myself sit down and read the books. It was really weird maybe it is because I have watched the show. I hope that it doesn't sound awful of me. But maybe when the show is over I will try again. I don't want to ruin True Blood by reading the books maybe.

If I decided to make this a MPREG should the child be a boy or girl. Or even twins and what gender? Come on y'all I know you reading his let me know what you think….


	8. Suprise

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood!

**Beta- SevvysLove Thanks so much for you help with my story!**

**Shinigami66- Runs ideas with me to make the story better!**

**Warning there is male-male action please skip to the end of where is says end with bold letters. **

Chapter 8 Surprise

Last time:

Godric brought Harry into his arms, breathing in his mates scent. Over the next 30 minutes, the sun began to show itself. Harry smiled at Godric, bringing him to where there was strip of sun light coming through the heavy curtains. They didn't want to test it by jumping into the sun in case there was pain. Holding onto Harry's hand in his own, he began to extend it out into the sun before him. Putting his hand into the sun, he was amazed at the warmth he felt, and realized there was no pain, he was not burning. He pulled Harry along with him and went to the door, throwing it open, and with a happy smile on his face he walked with his mate by his side into the sun for the first time in over 2000 years.

They both stood on the front porch looking into the beautiful city of Dallas as the run rose. Godric watched as the sun rose over the city with amazement. He barley remembered the sun from his human life, but seeing it now was amazing to him. He looked at Harry and gently pulled his mate into his arms. Harry watched Godric's amazement at seeing the sun rise over the city. He thought for a moment of the most beautiful site that he ever saw. Thinking for a moment, he wrapped his arms around Godric, and within seconds they where no longer in Dallas, but in Hawaii at the beach. Godric looked shocked being taken within seconds somewhere else.

"This is the most beautiful site that I could think of in the world. Seeing the sun rise over the city is amazing, but seeing the sun rise over the water is even better." he said to his mate, drawing him down the beach by their clasped hand. They sat down side by side, watching the water and reveling in each others presence. Godric laid down on the sand and brought Harry down to lay on his shoulder, taking in both the love and warmth of the sun rays. They both stayed there a few hours before Harry became tired. Standing, Harry brought his arms tightly around his love and took them back to Godric's home, where they proceeded to strip and fell into bed together, content to have the other nearby.

Warning Please don't cont. if you dont want Male-Male action…

As soon as their bare skin touched each other, the ability to resist their desire disappeared, possessing each others mouths. Godric slowly began to slide his hand down his lovers body, reveling in the silkiness of his skin. Moving down the same path his hand took, Godric soon reached Harry's pulsing manhood. He took Harry in his mouth down to the root, loving the taste he was getting. Unable to wait any longer, Harry muttered a lubricating and stretching spell, moaning at the sensations his mate was producing. He also set a silencing charm about the room, for even though the vampires were asleep, there were still humans in the house. He did not want to risk Godric's safety, as not many knew that he could be in the sunlight.

"Please Godric, I'm ready." He moaned. He could barely say that without shuddering. Godric looked at his mate before feeling to make sure he was fully prepared. When he was sure he was ready he lined himself up and pushed in without thought and with enough force that he knew his mate would want. Godric moaned at the feeling of his mate around him. Harry moaned at the pleasure that was laced with just a touch of pain, just the way he liked it. Godric seemed to always be able to find his pleasure spot without problem. Moving slowly at first, Godric began to increase his speed as he felt Harry begin to move with him, adjusting to his size.

They where both moaning each others loudly as their orgasms approached, both amazed at the emotions and sensations playing out between them. Godric had had many other partners before, but none of them felt like this. Harry never thought that sex would feel so wonderful and made them feel truly connect together. Within minutes they both where coming, screaming each other names. Godric leaned forward, kissing Harry tenderly before withdrawing from his body and cuddling next to him. Both were asleep in moments, secure in the embrace of the others arms.

End of Male-Male action!

That night they both up together and Harry immediately felt the need to feed from Godric. He couldn't understand where he was getting these craving from. He shouldn't be able to get addicted to Godric's blood from the first time. The longer he fought it, the stronger the craving became. He finally noticed his lover was awake and watching him.

"Godric, I am craving more of your blood. It seems the longer I wait the more intense the craving is." he said. Godric looked at him and nodded, not needing to say anything. Harry got into his lap as he had done before, using his magic to lenghthen his canines into the fangs he would need to feed from his mate. After a few minutes of drinking, the craving decreased and he lifted the charm on his teeth. He licked Godric's neck, healing the wound. As he was turning to get up, he felt himself pulled back down. Apparently, it was not time to move yet, Harry laughed to himself. Not that he minded, he found he was quite fond of nestling in his lovers lap, and settled down to spend come quality time together.

The next few days held the same pattern. They would spend half of the night up doing vampire work and during the day Harry would show his mate the world in the light. Harry's cravings for Godric blood didn't go away, but they didn't get worse either, holding constant. He knew Godric was worried about him, so he went ahead and made a appointment at a magical hospital, deciding that a checkup was in order to settle both of their minds. He didn't tell Godric about his appointment, as he wanted to see what was wrong for himself before telling his mate. As the day of his appointment arrived, Harry spent a few minutes extra in bed before kissing his sleeping mated gently before rising quietly, so as not to wake the man. Leaving with plenty of time, he drove to the hospital to meet with the healer.

Harry walked into the healer's office, signing himself in and filling out the necessary paperwork. Harry sat and waited, not knowing how long it would be until he was seen. Just to pass the time, he picked up the magazine on the end table next to him, but only got a few pages into it before he was called back to a room by the nurse. A few moments later the healer walked into the room.

"So Mr. Potter what seem to be the problem?" she asked smiling at him.

"Well you see there's a little bit of a story that you need to know before you could fully understand why I am worrying." he said, looking at her for permission to tell her his story. She looked at him and nodded, takinga a seat in front of him as he began to tell her about the bond between himself and Godric. He didn't tell her about the fact that he was immortal or the effects Godric had experienced since their bonding. She was surprised by his story, but knew that he was leaving something out, but did not push for the extra details. Standing up, she began waving her wand over him, casting various diagnostic spells. Harry laid back and closed his eyes allowing her to do her work.

"Well Mr. Potter, there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary that wont resolve itself in about 9 months" she said, smiling at him as he began to sat up. "Congratulations Mr. Potter your pregnant, about a week along." Harry was completely shocked at the news. He knew that male wizards had the ability to carry children, but he did not know that a vampire could impregnated a human, wizard or not. He sat there as she did a few more test on him. "Well, it seems Mr. Potter that you like to break all laws when it comes to magic. Not only are you pregnant, but you are having twins. Would you like to know the gender of the babies?" She asked.

"Twins..babies..as in more than one?" He stuttered out, looking wide eyed at the healer. She nodded at him. Gender, did he want to know the gender of his children? "Yes, I would like to know." He said. She told him the genders of each twin and gave him some potions to take daily. She supplied him with enough to last the whole pregnancy, as she knew exactly who he was and how guarded he was with his privacy. She also gave him several books to read on male pregnancies. Harry walked out of the healers office with a smile on his face, getting into his car and driving back to Godric's house. Moving quickly through to the bedroom, Harry stripped and dropped his clothes in a pile out of the way, and curled back up with his lover to drift peacefully back to sleep for a bit.

That night Harry woke up to an empty bed, and got up to shower and dress. Once he was done, he walked out to the living room, noting the presence of Eric, Stan and Isabol. They all smiled up at him as he entered. He sat down next to Godric and looked at them all, wondering if he should tell them all or wait. Looking up at his mate he was going to speak but Godric spoke first.

"Do you need to feed?" he asked his mate. Harry looked at him and shook his head. He had feed only a few hours before hand.

"There's something that I need to tell you four." He said looking at them. He started biting his bottom lip nervously. Eric noted the action and was worried that Harry had bad news. They all kept silent waiting for him to speak. "After Godric went to sleep, I went to a healer, a magical doctor to get checked out to see why I have been craving his blood." He said looking at them. "I know that you problely wanted to come with me, and I am sorry, but I was just so nervous and knew that with you there I would be even worse off." he said, rambling on. Godric wrapped his arm around his lovers back to show him that he wasn't upset. "Anyway, she checked me out and found out that I am perfectly healthy." he said smiling at his mate. "But they also found out why I am craving your blood." He said to them, again biting at his lip. "It's not me that needs the blood but our babies." he said, placing Godric hand over his stomach where the children lay.

"WHAT!" three out of four voices shouted. Godric was the only one who didn't shout. Eric, Stan and Isabol all looked at him wide eyed, then turned to stare at Harry.

"I am one week pregnant with twins." He said to them. Harry turned back to his mate. Godric looked into his eyes and smiled, a true smile, moving Harry to his lap and rubbing his belly while he used his enhanced sensed to search for the children within his mate. He knew it was too early to hear a heartbeat or feel movement, but he could sense the extra life forces in his lovers body. He was happier than he thought possible, his lover had given him sunlight and the day, and now he was going to be a father.

"I love you." was all he said, hugging Harry and just holding him for a few moments. Eric looked at the two and smiled, so much had happened in such so little time. Eric thought about the unborn children and smiled, thinking what wonderful fathers they would both make. Eric loved Godric very much as he was a wonderful father to him and taught him so much over the past 1000 years. If Godric would have died he knew that he would have died along with his maker. He loved life, but the bond between the two was so strong that he couldn't live in a world with out him. Now with a mate, the sun, and twins, he knew that his maker would be staying for a very long time. He also knew that even with the twins, Godric would always see him as his own son and not forget him.

Godric looked up at Eric sensing what he was thinking. He knew that his Viking loved him very much as a son would love his father, but he never thought that he would take his own life should he wish to end his own life. He thanked what ever deity had sent him Harry and gave him such wonderful gifts. He loved Eric as his own son and he would make sure that the bond between the two would stay strong if not becoming stronger than what it was.

"Do you know the genders?" Eric asked his little brother. Harry looked at him and tilted his head a little, trying to decide if he should answer or keep it to himself. He knew that if he wanted to keep it to himself that they would respect his decision.

"Yes, I know the gender of the twins." He said. The three of them sat forward a little waiting for him to answer. He gave them a smile.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Isabol asked. Harry looked at Godric asking what he thought. Godric himself thought about it for a moment and than nodded giving Harry his permission to tell the others the gender of the twins.

"Well one of the twins is a boy and the other is a girl. We are having one of each and it seems they are least half vampire. We aren't sure what they will get from their father or what they will get from me. They said that we are going to have to wait and see." He said to them with a smile on his face. Harry suddenly felt very tired. He hadn't gotten very much sleep before his healer appointment. He curled up in Godric's lap, not really listening to the talking going around him, and was asleep minutes later.

Godric looked down at his mate and smiled. He stood up, trying not to jostle Harry too much and took his young lover to bed, gently laying him down and tucking him in. He stood there for a moment before going back into the other room to finish the previous discussion. They were planning their next move. The best option was for Harry and Godric to go back to Shreveport, as Harry and Eric already had homes there. Being that Eric was the sheriff, he could offer them his protection. Godric wanted to be closer to his child as well, as they had not spent any time together in well over the past one hundred years. The next several hours were spent coordinating the move and arranging to notify the King of Texas. Godric was going to resign his position as sheriff, and he was going to have to transfer his fealty to the Queen of Louisiana. The king would need to find a replacement for Godric, and he intended to recommend either Stan or Isabol, as they were both very hard working and loyal. Once the plans were set, Godric took his leave, heading to the bedroom to spend some time with Harry. The young man was still deeply asleep, and Godric undressed before crawling into bed to wrap his arms around his young mate before surrendering to sleep himself.

Author Note:

I know some of you wanted it just to be a girl or boy or twin boys or twin girls but I thought that one of each would be better than it would cover all the bases.

I don't know yet what powers I am going to give the children.

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update my story. My father has been in the hospital for the past week in a different state so I can't go and see him and I have been worried and unable to write.

I hope that everyone had a wonderful Independence day weekend! And didn't get into to much trouble. (lol)

Anyways, thanks you all for your reviews and thanks for reading my story even if you don't review. I have some ideas about what I am going to do with this story. Just give me time and I will get it done.


	9. End of Story

**My dearest Readers,**

Chapter 8 was my last chapter to this part of the story. I have already started the sequel of this story. Two chapters are done and have been sent to my beta so as soon as I get them back they will be put up. The name of the sequel is called "Fulfillment."

The first two chapters of Fulfillment are first in Harry's Point of View. The second chapter is in Godric's Point of View. That's all that I willing to say about the next story.

**MY BETA-**

Thank your for all your help.

It really helps to have a beta cause I get really good ideas just need help to iron out all of the problems I have. I never thought that I was all that good at writing. So she has been really great with working with me.

**Replies to the Reviews-**

Valgal37- I in fact know that Shreveport is in fact a city but I changed that. I didn't want the club to be in the city because he was trying to hide himself away so I changed that little detail.

SPEEDIE22- Thanks! I really like how my story seems to be coming together. I never thought that I was all that good at writing.

Mrs. Sammy Dean Winchester- Thanks for the review it nice to see people who favor other pairings taking a liking to my own. I myself have a hard time reading stories without my favorite pairings.

Thank you for all your review and thanks for the ideas you had with this story. I hope that you like what I did to the next part of this story I wanted to do something different. So I hope you like the changes that I put into place.


End file.
